sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Keast
| cityofbirth = Bonneville | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Starrs County | clubnumber = 23 | youthyears = 2008-2010 | youthclubs = Bonneville United | years = 2010-2014 2014-2015 2015-2016 2016- | clubs = Bonneville United PSC Pirates Highlanders Starrs County | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Jonathan Paul "Jon" Keast (born July 27, 1991) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays as a striker for Starrs County. Keast was born in Bonneville to parents who had moved from Plymouth, England in the late 1970s and were grandfathered in as United States citizens following St. Gregory's acquisition as a U.S. territory in 1984. In his first season with Starrs County, 2016-17, Keast scored 20 goals to win a share of the League B Golden Boot (along with Hector Villanueva of Union Town). Club career Bonneville United Keast joined the the Bonneville United Academy at age 12. After completing high school in 2008, he signed a development contract with United and played his first six months in the under-16 team (despite being age 17) before progressing to the under-18s. There he became a regular in the team and was first choice striker for his entire second season, 2009-10, scoring several goals over the course of the season. At the end of the season, in June 2010, Keast was rewarded with a four-year professional contract at United. By the 2013-14 season, the final year of his contract, Keast struggled to earn playing minutes behind Ponomarenko. He appeared in just 9 matches that season, scoring twice. At the end of the season, with new signing Justin Mack ready to take the #2 striker's position behind Ponomarenko, Keast and United agreed to part ways. Port St. Christopher Pirates Keast signed a three-year contract with Port St. Christopher Pirates on June 30, 2014. On November 16, Keast was injured during an SGFA Cup first round match against Fort-de-Vert, which Pirates lost 1-0. He was found to have broken his collarbone and he missed six weeks. Keast spent the rest of the 2014-15 season as a substitute as he was unable to find his early season form, and on May 18, 2015, Le Journal de Bonneville reported that Pirates would consider transferring him to make room on their roster should they gain promotion to League A, which they ultimately did. Highlanders On July 3, 2015, Highlanders F.C. picked up the remaining two years of Keast's contract. Included in the terms of Keast's acquisition was a clause that would allow him to leave should Highlanders be relegated following the 2015-16 League B season. Starrs County Keast declared his intention to explore the transfer market following Highlanders' relegation and signed a three-year deal with Starrs County on July 7, 2016. He won a place in the starting eleven after a strong preseason and was County's first-choice striker for their 2016-17 League B season opener against Old Boys on September 24. Just one minute and 43 seconds into the match, Keast turned a cross by another County newcomer, Killian O'Connell, into the net for his first goal for his new club as County went on to win the match 3-0. The following week, on October 1, Keast scored again, this time in a 2-2 draw with Bay View. On October 15, he made it three goals in four games with a goal against CGC Red Stars to help secure a 3-1 win, and he continued his hot start to the season the following week against Winston Beach as he converted a penalty in another 2-2 draw. However, Keast's fortune ran out on October 29 when he suffered a sprained ankle early in an SGFA Cup match against East Bay Knights. Keast was substituted for Darren Tolbert, who went on to score a hat-trick in the 3-0 win. A diagnosis the following day revealed Keast had suffered a Grade I sprain and would be out approximately 4 weeks. Category:Player pages Category:Starrs County F.C. players Category:Highlanders F.C. players Category:Port St. Christopher Pirates F.C. players Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:People from Bonneville